Another Year at Hogwarts
by Captain Chibi Buckle
Summary: It's the start of Harry's sixth year.


This is, of course, the second chapter to the Hogwarts Valentine's Day story. I felt that we should know what happens with Ginny and her Valentine, but that holiday in the story is now over, and this takes place during Harry's sixth year. Okay, so it took us a little while to catch up with her. And this is really a whole new story that will have some chapters to it. So there. It is the beginning of the school year, and starts on the last weekend of September. I think I need to start writing a disclaimer or something; so all things relating to the Harry Potter series are c/o of J. K. Rowling. The idea for this story is all mine!!! Mwuhahahahahahaha!!!  
  
The sun shown brightly over the castle, piercing every window with its warm glow. Harry opened his eyes to the lighted crack in his drawn curtain. His hand slowly made its way through the curtains and fumbled around on his bedside table, knocking his glasses to the floor.  
"Damn it, Hermione is going to kill me if they're broken again." He muttered to his pillow. He then turned on his side and debated whether he really needed to get up or not, when his stomach started to insist that he get up now. "Stupid stomach."  
Harry tied his curtains back and pulled himself out of bed. He stretched and looked around the floor, finally spotting his glasses under the table. He picked them up and inspected them. 'Good, they didn't crack' he thought to himself. Harry looked around the room. Was he the only one there? He pulled on clean clothes and made his way to the middle of the dormitory when the door burst open.  
"Ronald Weasley!" Oh good, he wasn't the only one in bed this late. Ron murmured. Hermione tore to his bed and pulled the curtains open. Harry wondered if he should leave, as she looked as though she was going to kill something, or some one.  
"RON!" She screeched by his ear, sending Ron to his canopy, which immediately tore open, causing him to fall, crashing into his bedside table. Harry slowly edged his way to the door.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Ron demanded, picking himself up from the wreckage. He glared at Hermione.  
"Did you forget something?" She scolded him. Ron looked blank, but Harry remembered. Ron promised to have breakfast with Hermione, in exchange for her not bothering him about their homework for the week. Ron's eyes suddenly opened wide.  
"Oh shit! Breakfast!" Ron scratched the back of his head. Hermione's hands rested on her hips.  
"Yeah, remember now? Well now it's too late even for lunch!" Hermione continued to glare, daring him to reply.  
"Well," Ron looked around the room, "why didn't you wake me up?" Harry was at the door now, when he realized he forgot to put on his shoes. Blast his luck. Slowly he crept to his bed. "Why didn't I wake you up?" Whoops, wrong answer Ron. "Because I thought that you were reliable! But I guess I made the mistake." Harry could see Ron's death coming. Quickly he grabbed his shoes and bolted out the door as Hermione continued in on Ron. It isn't uncommon for them to fight, Harry thought as he trudged to the Commons Room, and this one's going to be a bad one, but lucky for him, he knew what to do in circumstances like these. Just don't talk to either all day. Plus both know not to get mad at him, for Harry is just doing as the other wishes. The Commons Room was almost deserted; save for a couple of first and second years around a table studying, and Ginny who was sitting by the fire place, writing. Harry took the place on the couch beside her and started to pull his shoes on. "The love birds fighting again?" Ginny asked, staring at her paper. "Of course." Harry smiled. "So, what're you doing?" Ginny finished off a sentence and looked up at him. "Homework for Potions. It's done now." Ginny looked back at her paper. She then stuffed it into her schoolbag and looked back at Harry. "You missed breakfast, and lunch." "Yeah, I heard from Hermione." He looked off to the studying students. "I don't think she even noticed that I was there." Ginny smiled to herself. "Well, they both tend to zone out from everything else when they fight." Ginny stood up. "Not much that we can do, right?" "Where are you off too?" Harry asked casually. Ginny picked up her bag. "To take my stuff upstairs." "Will you come with me to the kitchen? I don't like to be alone with Dobby." "Sure, just give me a sec." Ginny skirted upstairs, as Hermione stomped down. "Harry!" Harry got up and went to her. "I know, don't talk to Ron." Hermione looked a bit surprised, and then hoisted her own schoolbag over her shoulder. "Right." She passed Harry and made her way out of the Gryffindor Tower, to the library no doubt. Harry looked back to the stairs just in time to see Ron storming out of the dormitory. "Harry!" Harry sighed. "I know, don't talk to Hermione." Ron looked at him. "Wow, you're getting good." He passed Harry and went for the chess table. Harry looked again to the stairs, where Ginny was skipping down with another fifth year. They both skipped up to Harry before the other girl let go of Ginny's arm and went her own way. "Ready?" Ginny smiled. "Yup. Hey Ron, want to come?" Ron grumbled at them. "Um, I'll just bring you something then." Harry and Ginny exited the Tower.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked most of the way in silence, until they spotted Malfoy and his gang. Harry lightly pushed Ginny to the side and got out his wand. "Just for a little fun." He whispered. Harry mouthed the spell as writing began to appear on the back of Draco's robes. When he finished he quickly put his wand away as he and Ginny slipped by the Slytherins, holding in their laughter. "I'd swear you'd spent more time with Fred and George than Ron." Ginny said as they came up to the fruit painting. Harry tickled the pear. "No, I think it's all the time spent with you and Ron." Harry said. They stepped through the portal, immediately greeted by house elves with trays and trays of snacks. Harry and Ginny picked through the trays when Harry heard that all too familiar voice near the fire place. "Mister Harry Potter Sir! Over here!" Dobby waved and ran up to Harry, eyes beaming. "Hi Dobby." Harry said, taking a bit out of a cupcake. "I see you got more clothes." Dobby posed and gave a toothy smile. He had on a worn out purple and yellow vest and gray shorts that fell past his knees. His socks actually matched this time, well, sort of. Both socks where white, but the left one had a green stain on it. "That's not all, Mister Potter. Come with me!" Dobby ran off to the fireplace and picked a small round thing off of the floor by Winky. It was a small bowler with a spotted patch. Dobby placed it on his head. "That looks great Dobby." Harry said as he and Ginny came up to the two house elves. Winky looked up at them. "You look nice too." Ginny told Winky. Winky looked at her and did something out of the ordinary; she smiled. "Wow, how did you get her to smile?" Harry looked stunned. Ginny looked back at him, equally stunned. "I don't know." She replied. Dobby laughed. "It's Winky's birthday today Sir." He told Harry. Winky nodded her head. "Look what Dobby gave to Winky." Dobby pointed at Winky's hand. She had on a silver ring with a small, sparkling stone in it. "Dobby finds it in a shop full of stuff, and decides to fix it up for Winky." "That's so sweet Dobby." Ginny said, bending down to examine the ring, which Winky proudly displayed for her. "Well, we had better get back so Ron won't be starving." Ginny stood up. "Happy Birthday Winky." "Yeah, Happy Birthday. See you around Dobby." Harry and Ginny grabbed more snacks from the other house elves as they headed to the door. "Good bye Mister Harry Potter!" they waved at Dobby and Winky before exiting through the door.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Tower in silence, until they passed Malfoy and snickered. Malfoy turned and spotted them, but both sped up their walking before he could speak. "Password?" "Captain Morgan." The swung open and they stepped inside. Ron was passed out on the couch. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at them. "I'm not going to make guys.' His stomach grumbled. "Sure you are." Ginny said, dumping the snacks she had on him. Ron perked up and started downing the snacks. Harry sat in an armchair and finished off his goodies. Ginny sat by Ron. "Why do you and Hermione fight all of the time?" Ron sat up straight. "Because we love each other and I was wrong for starting the fight because she is right that most of the time I'm not reliable." "Good job Ron! You've finally memorized it." Harry shook his hand. "Thanks Harry!" "Now let's go find Hermione so you two can make up and we can do something fun." Ginny and Harry got up. Ron downed the last of his snacks and got up, following the other two out of the Tower.  
  
Yay! I've finished the first Chapter! I'll try to post the second one soon! 


End file.
